Enchanted Circle
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Legend tells of a circle where whatever you thought last while entering it. That thought becomes reality. Sessho is led there by a demon he is in battle with, and he changes because of it. I do not own IY!
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted Circle

****

Chapter 1

Legend speaks of a forest by the see where the four elements, Earth, Water, Fire and Wind all meet. At this spot, there is a clearing in the middle of a ring of trees. The Sorceress enchanted this circle ages before, so that whomever walked into it would have the very last thought they were thinking as they entered come true. Many a warrior had used this to kill their enemy, however, in the new age of demons verses humans it was forgotten. All forgotten, save one demon of the realm, who sought to kill the powerful Lord Sessho- Maru for the lands he possessed under his control. He had already lured the Lord into his territory.

....

Sessho- Maru walked through the forest of Surisu' in search of the jewel shard that many had said the other Lord had. Sessho walked careful to walk slow so Rin could keep up with his pace. As he came upon the fellow demon, Sessho took Rin, and tucked her in among some bushes for safety. He turned around just as the other ran at him, claws bared at him. Sessho dodged, and ran back into the forest for more coverage. He stopped just short of a clearing. Rin caught up and quickly hid in the bushes. Sessho took out his sword, even if it could not kill his enemy, it could still block an attack. However, he didn't expect the other to use a chain to counter, before driving Sessho backwards. Rin got up, and Sessho watched her. 'I wonder what it would feel to be like her?', Sessho thought before being driven into the clearing.

He was then flung easily out of that place, and tumbling down a rocky hill, being cut, and scraped on his way down. He felt his head hit something hard, and the forest swirled into a blur, before Sessho saw darkness.

****

End Chapter: Well, more so of a prolog, but, good cliff hanger, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted Circle

****

Chapter 2

(Quick note of reference, the monk, and Sango both went off to hunt down other jewels in this fic, so they will not be a part of the group here.)

As Inu- Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo all walked down the path just skirting a large hill and forest, they stumbled upon a large group of demons fighting over something in the brush. "No, it's mine! I saw it first!", one bellowed, just before Inu cut off it's head.

Then, with a quick turn, he killed the other five in the circle, before sheathing his sword. "I wonder what it was they had been fighting over?", Kagome wondered.

Inu pushed back the brush, and leaves, before his eyes widened. "It's a white haired, human child...", Inu answered, "Looks like he's been bleeding pretty badly too.", 

"Is he still alive, Inu?", Shippo asked.

"Looks like it, but, just barely.", Inu muttered.

Just then, Inu heard someone coming down the hill slowly, he looked up, and saw that one little girl that always followed his half- brother around. She was stumbling with Sessho's sword in her small hands. When she got down to where Inu was, Rin, or so he thought her name was, handed it to him, and gestured to the boy. "All right, if you say so.", Inu answered her movements.

He swung the sword as though to hit the young child, only he stopped it just above, and soon, the wounds healed themselves back up. "Is that why you wanted me to do that?", Inu asked.

The girl nodded, smiling. Then, all turned to the boy as he moved.

.....

Sessho slowly woke, he felt swore all over, and really didn't want to move much. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Inu- Yasha staring down at him. "Hey, kid, ya all right?", Inu asked.

Kid? What was his bone headed little brother saying that for? Sessho went to say something mean towards Inu, only nothing came out! Sessho tried to say something else, but, still nothing. Sessho felt his throat, was there something wrong with it? He stood up, and then noticed Rin standing over to the side, watching him. He looked over at Inu, who had become taller for some reason. "Well, are you gonna answer me or not?", Inu snorted.

"I think the two of them are mute, Inu, they can't talk.", Kagome suggested.

San nodded, giggling. 'If she can make noise, I can, right?', Sessho thought to himself. He managed to make a small groan of frustration, and found he could at least do that much. "There's so much dry blood in your hair, we'll have to clip it about shoulder length to keep it untangled.", Kagome said, "Come on you two, Inu, and I will get you both cleaned up.", 

"What do you mean we?", Inu asked.

"I'm going to clip his hair, and you can give him a bath, and we can find some clean clothing somewhere for him. I'll take care of Rin.", Kagome said.

"I know where there's a village that might lend us clothing for him.", Shippo offered.

"Then, you go get some, and be careful, okay?", Kagome told him.

After his hair was trimmed, Sessho was led to the lake, which was rather warm this time of the season. As he looked in the water, a human child stared back, Sessho looked to make sure it wasn't a trick, and it wasn't. However, he kept a straight face do to the fact that Inu was watching him. Soon, he found himself clean, and in new clothing on the bank of the pond sitting close to a warm fire. Rin sat next to him, and both were watching Inu cooking dinner. Sessho's stomach churned from hunger, just to remind him that mortals needed to eat more often. "You thirsty?", Kagome asked.

Sessho nodded, and so did Rin, Kagome took out a strange metal object, and snapped an opening in the top of it. "Here, it's Mountain Dew, a soda pop, from my time.", She told them, "Careful, it bubbles, and tickles your nose.", 

Sessho took a drink, and found it tasted sweet, but not like he'd ever tasted before, really. "Hey, Kagome, I know what would go nice with this fish, that instant ramen you always bring from the future.", Inu suggested.

"I think it would too, here.", She handed each of them a cup of shrimp ramen. 

Sessho bit into the fish, only to burn his tongue, which wouldn't of had happened as a demon to him. After that he took it slowly, carefully cooling every bite, until sure that all of it had cooled down itself. He took another drink of the pop, and watched as Inu stuffed the ramen in his face. 'Is this what it's like all the time?', Sessho wondered to himself. 

Later, as they all lay down, Sessho with his back against a tree trunk, he found himself getting cold. Then, he felt someone put something over him gently. "Can't let the poor kid freeze to death, he's been through too much for one day.", he heard Inu whisper.

Sessho opened one eye to see Inu settle back down on a tree limb, and fall fast asleep. Sometime later that night, Sessho moved beside Rin to keep them both warmer and soon himself, drifted off, finding it hard not to.

.....

When he woke in the morning, Inu was the only one up already. Sessho wrapped the blanket around himself, before walking over and sitting next to Inu by the fire. "Good morning.", Inu greeted with a warm smile, "Sleep well?",

Sessho managed a nod, before his stomach growled rather loudly, and he blushed at it. "I thnk we could all use a nice, big breakfast.", Inu said, "Here, chew on some of this, it'll tie you over till everyone else is up, and breakfast is made.",

Sessho took the jerky from Inu carefully, because he was still slightly weary of his half brother. Right now, Inu could kill him without a second thought quite easily. However, this kindness didn't seem like a death threat to him. Sessho chewed on his meat grateful for having something to eat, instead of being hungry. "Well, kiddo, we have got to come up with a name for you, can't always be calling you kid, or boy now can we?", Inu said, simply, "You kinda remind me of my older brother, I think I'll just call you Sesshi, since you do look like him.", 

Sessho just blinked now that he was being named after himself, it seemed sort of odd. "Anyway, that reminded me, that I still have his sword.", Inu remembered, "I should take it back to him seems I don't like unfair fights against him. I don't like fighting dirty, behind the back kinds of ways, it's disgracing to your opponent.", 

Inu got up, "I have to go get some things for breakfast before everyone else wakes up, okay? You keep an eye on things, got it?", Inu asked.

Sessho nodded, and as Inu ran off, he didn't notice the dark shadow hanging in the brush to the side of the road....

****

End Chapter: Hmmmmm.... Another cliff- hanger, how will you all survive it?


	3. Chapter 3

Enchanted Circle

****

Chapter 3

It was a few minutes after Inu left, when the demon burst from the brush, and stampeded towards the camp. Sessho's head snapped up upon hearing it coming, only it was too late for him, it rammed his body, and flung him into a tree, only someone caught him before he hit it. Sessho turned around, and saw Shippo leaping out of the way. Sessho was taken to some underbrush, where Rin was already hidden. Sessho looked at himself, terrified. 'I could have died, I could have died....', he looked at Rin, 'We could have died.'

Rin hugged onto his neck, happy to see him safe, Sessho took it. He watched as Shippo, and Kagome fought the huge beast. Then, Inu came running back, with his sword drawn. "Kagome! Where's the two children?", he asked.

"They've been hidden somewhere in the brush by Shippo!", Kagome answered.

Just as that was said, the demon spewed flames, which caught the entire place on fire. Sessho felt the smoke choking himself, and made a quick decision, head for water, the stream, head for the stream... Grabbing Rin's hand, Sessho worked his way blindly towards the water, coughing even with his sleeve covering his mouth. He made it into the water, wading out to about his shoulders with Rin beside himself. He cleaned his face by dunking it under the cool waves, and looked over at the area they'd been in, only there was no area left really, only a wall of flame, and smoke. Soon, cries broke the silence of burning trees and wind. "Sesshi! Rin! Oh, where could they have gone Kagome?", they heard Inu say, "You don't think that.... The fire?", 

Sessho dragged himself up the muddy bank, to the road, where the three saw him, he then helped Rin up, who smiled, running, and hugging Kagome tightly. Sessho shivered harder, not feeling at all well, and soaking wet. Inu scooped him up in both arms, and balanced him on one hip. Sessho gratefully laid his head against Inu's shoulder, forehead touching Inu's neck. "What the? You're burning up....", Inu said, feeling Sessho's forehead, "Kagome come here, and feel this.", 

Kagome place one hand on Sessho's forehead. "He is burning up, he has a high fever, Inu. We better take him to the next town doctor.", Kagome suggested.

Sessho felt very cold, and couldn't really make out what the two were saying, only a second later, he was wrapped tightly into a blanket, and had a nice, cool cloth on his head. Sessho lay there, and gradually, he felt sleepy and soon drifted off into darkness. 

.....

"Sesshi, Sesshi? Are you asleep?", Inu asked, gently.

Slow, but steady breathing showed Inu this was true, and soon they'd be heading into the next town, hopefully a friendly one. Inu carefully bound the young boy like a pack, before he tied a couple straps to it. "There, now I can carry him, and still fight if anything dangerous comes up.", Inu said, slipping it on, "Plus we may make better time for it.", 

So, all three started off for the next town, only not to find one at all for miles. Then, a small valley opened up to reveal a small village, hopefully one with a doctor. So, the group descended down carefully into the valley....

****

End Chapter: Not really a cliff- hanger this time, is it? Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Enchanted Circle

****

Chapter 4

Inu ran down the hill followed by Kagome, Rin and Shippo all following his lead. They made it to the edge of the village just as a young man was walking down the path. "Hey, you!", Inu cried out, "Where's the nearest person with experience in healing the sick!", 

"Why do you ask?", he said, turning around, "A- a-a demon...", 

"This child's got a high fever, I need to get help for him right away.", Inu explained, showing Shessi to the man, "Could you please show us where anyone like that is?", 

The man's face changed from fear, to utter astonishment as Inu showed him the human child. "Yes, right away...", the man said, "Follow me.", 

They were led up to a temple that sat amid trees. "Lord Tituros, there is a demon come to seek your help on healing a young human boy.", the man said.

"Very well, let them enter.", a voice from inside said.

The small group entered carefully, only to find a young, beautiful, yet sickly teenager laying in bed. "Bring him to me, for I cannot move much.", he spoke. 

Inu laid Sesshi next to the boy's bed, who gently touched Sesshi on three spots, the head, the eyes, and the heart. Then, the human teen seemed to grow even sicker, if at all possible, he hacked, and shivered greatly with it. Inu swept Sesshi up and unwrapped him, felt his head, and sighed. "He doesn't have his fever from before.", Inu told the others. 

"Young Lord, you should have told me you were not up to it today.", the man said.

"Any small price is enough to pay for a child's life, Chira, even if it is your own. Remember that.", the teen told him.

"How'd he do that?", Inu asked.

"It's a special ability that runs in his mother's side of the family.", the man explained, "He can heal the ill, crippled, and if brought to him soon enough bring back to life. However, there is one price, he has to take on a small part of that person's pain.", 

"Oh, dear...", Kagome said, in shock, "You mean, he's sick because he can heal other people.", 

"It's like a curse upon his family.", the man said.

"Anything that saves innocent lives is no curse.... Chira.... It is a blessing....", the boy whispered, "I do not care for my own safety as long as the people whom I do heal live their lives with happiness. It is a long way to the next town, you should stay and rest a couple days, give the child time to recover.",

"Thank you, Tituros.", Inu said, "I believe we will.", 

"Inu, is he a demon?", Kagome asked.

"No, he was human, I've heard of his family from many sources before now as well.", Inu said, quietly, "They have always been pure of soul, kind of heart, and strong of will. Mother told me that they once saved her life and Father's once. As well as myself, though I was not born yet.", 

"Your mother was pregnant for you when they healed them?", Kagome asked.

"Yes, they were the first ones to tell her so.", Inu put it simply. "The binding let both Mother and Father's bodies heal from each other's love, but it killed the healer that time.",

"Oh, so we're safe here, aren't we?", Kagome asked.

"Yes, no one dares to kill the healers do to the fact that they heal the ill demon, and human a like.", Inu explained.

"So for his services, they do not kill, nor do battle upon his property.", Shippo finished for Inu.

"That is the case.", Chira replied coming out, "However, they do not come around often, for they do not enjoy peaceful terms much.", 

"Alright, you can drop your disguise, Chira.", Inu said, a little harshly.

"Figured it out didn't you?", Chira asked, "I am the only demon to remain faithful to his family for so long, I am the flower demon tamed by his ten times great grandmother.", 

As he spoke, the disguise fell to reveal pointed ears, and two lengthened canines, but his hair remained long, only now weaved with rose vines, the roses blossoming in his hair. "She raised me from a young seedling, so why shouldn't I remain with the family?", he asked, looking at Kagome, and flashing a beautiful smile, "I am peaceful, so leaving in peace is my second nature. To strike out is only to take to defense.",

.....

Shessho slowly opened his eyes, the tingling of his body made him shut them before anyone noticed, he heard all that Inu said, and everything that followed. "You seemed surprised at my carrying an ill human boy, though.", Inu protested as Sessho listened.

"Well, not many demons would become concerned over that, but it is greatly do to change.", Chira persisted.

"Yeah, well couldn't just let him die like that.", Inu replied.

"You have a good heart.", Chira told him, "Even with you denying that fact.

Sessho opened both eyes, and blinked. "Ah, the child awakens, come, give him to me, he could use a good draught of nice, warm tea.", Chira suggested.

Sessho was handed over to Chira, and then had a cup put to his lips, it was warm, and smelled good, so he took a sip, and found it tasted like dew almost, only sweeter. Then, he was laid to rest in a separate room from the rest of the group by Inu. "Get some rest, you deserve it after what happened yesterday.", Inu whispered, tucking the blankets around him. 

Sessho felt himself yawn, and nodded, now feeling his exhaustion for the first time.

****

End Chapter: Okay, Next Chapter, something great happens!


	5. Chapter 5

Enchanted Circle

****

Chapter 5

Sessho- Maru woke up to the sound of the winds outside, they scared Sessho slightly because he knew what rode on those winds, and being mortal.... It made him venerable to the creatures of immortality. He crawled out of bed, and headed onto the porch, to find a black haired, yellow eyed boy standing there. "Hey, Sesshi, couldn't you sleep?", the familiar tone of Inu's voice came from the boy's lips.

Shessho nodded, walking carefully towards the strange being. "Don't worry, it's me, Inu- Yasha. Only right now as mortal as you are...", Inu sighed, "The new moon is the time of my power becoming weakened.",

Sessho blinked, he looked up at his younger half- brother, carefully. He spotted the cut on Inu's left hand, before Inu hid it behind his body. Sessho pointed, firmly glaring at Inu. "I just fell out of the tree I was napping in.", Inu explained, "It'll be okay in the morning. No offense, but, compared to being demon, humans are frail, even though I admit some are stronger of spirit.", 

'Yeah, and now I know why he wants to be one or the other....', Sessho thought to himself.

"Come on, I'll sleep with you in your room, so we can keep each other company..." Inu suggested.

Sessho nodded, taking Inu's hand that completely covered his own with warmth. Unknown to the two of them, a young, beautiful woman watched. She glared at them with ice cold blue eyes, and her white hair flared, she breathed out a white cloud of cold, which froze a nearby flower. 

.....

Sessho woke up again about a minute or so later, and gasped. He shook Inu's slumbering body, frantic as he felt the cold wrapping around himself. "What is it?", Inu whined, before waking up fully, "Shit!", 

Inu was looking at the ice covered floor, "Shesshi, we need to get out of here!", 

".....?", Sessho glared at him and nodded.

"Why the hurry half- breed?", the nearby ice demon breathed.

"Come on.", Inu grabbed Sessho's hand before running off.

'This just makes my whole life a lot easier.... One demon, two demons, three demons, how many can I be chased by in one day?', Shessho thought while trying to keep up with Inu's hurried running, 'I thought demons didn't fight on these grounds too.',

"Inaigo shouldn't catch up for a while...", Inu huffed.

'He knows that witch?', Sessho thought to himself.

"Stupid wench!", Inu huffed, calming down, "Just because I never asked her out, the nerve!", 

'Asked her... Out?!', Sessho glared hard at him.

Sessho pushed Inu out of the cover of brush. Inu yelped as the ice demon came toward him. "Ohhhhhhhhh! Inu baby!", Inaigo cooed, "I'm so sorry for scaring you, I promise not to chase you anymore, just hold me baby!",

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!", Inu screamed bloody murder, "Lemmegolemmegolemmego!!!!", 

Shesshi came out from behind the bushes. "Okay, I'm sorry for jilting you at the spring festival!", Inu cried.

"You are?", she asked, "You mean it?", 

Inu nodded vigorously in response. "Okay! Inu baby, I'm so sorry, but I have to leave right now for the Himalayas to meet up with my new boyfriend!", she squealed, "I just wanted to make sure you have no hard feelings, kay?", 

"Right.", Inu sighed, before pinching Sessho by the ear, "You on the other hand.... That was uncalled for and extremely mean even for an adult to do....", 

"Mmmmmm.....", Shessho whined, wincing as Inu dragged him off to bed.

.....

They all started off again, Sessho walking behind the rest of the group. Soon, as it came close to noon in the middle of the forest, the others stopped, while Sessho, finding it hard to sit still, went for a walk of his own. Not far off from camp, however, he lost his footing and fell into something. It took only a split second for Sessho realize he was sinking into quicksand. Luckily, for him, Rin broke through the brush near where he was. She looked over at him, before running off, a couple seconds later, she came back with Inu. Inu looked down at Shessho's situation, before shaking his head. "Sesshi, stay as still as you can, don't move an inch.", Inu told him. He soon found a vine that seemed strong enough to hold both him and Sessho's weight. Inu then slowly swam his way out to the now buried up to his neck Sessho. Inu went as far as he could, then, one grab. Sessho went completely under..... "Shessho!", a small girl's voice screamed.

"Don't worry.", Inu said, plucking Sessho from near him.

"Sessho!", Rin yelled, this time happily.

Sessho coughed for what seemed forever, bits of sand covering him everywhere. "I'm okay.....", he huffed.

He let his body lay limp on the ground for a minute, before sitting bolt upright. "I'm.... Talking again!", Sessho stood up, "I can talk! I can talk! Talk!!!!!", 

"I think it's because.... I finally talked after many years of not doing so.", Rin replied shyly.

"Well, now, there's a surprise for us.", Inu chuckled, "Something to have a few days rest for, and a nice big party. With lot's of food!", 

"Inu....", Shessho said quietly, "I.... I..... I'm not just some little human kid, I'm actually.... I mean....", 

"I've known since I first saw you laying at the base of the mountain, only Rin bringing the sword to you convinced me for sure.", Inu told him, quietly, "She wouldn't give it to anyone else but yourself!", 

"You mean you...... _YOU KNEW!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU STILL CALLED ME BY THAT NAME!!!!!!!_", Sessho screamed in Inu's face, "I'm gonna kill you!!!!", 

"For what? Calling you Sesshi, Shesshi?", Inu asked, teasingly.

"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", Sessho ran to strangle Inu, only to have Inu disappear, and then, being picked up by his collar.

"You need to calm down, and take it easy when you're mortal, you could trip and seriously get hurt.", Inu warned him.

Sessho blinked, thinking about it for a moment, during which, Inu found a ticklish spot on him, and tickled him until tears ran down both Sessho's cheeks.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter Hey, Sessho, so what happened? 


	6. Chapter 6

The Enchanted Circle

****

(A Very Short) Chapter 5

"So, what happened to you?", Inu asked.

"I was following this one other demon lord through the woods in his territory. You see I wanted to get a hold of a jewel shard he had. Only, it was a trap, and I still don't understand exactly how it worked. Anyway, I was fighting him right? The whole time he's driving be back until I turn, look at Rin, and wondered what'd it be like being her. Next thing I know, I'm in this clearing, then, I get punched or something, and go rolling down this hill, and I hit a rock with the back of my head, and everything goes blank.", Sessho explained, "Then I woke up with you in my face, can't talk, and am a human child.", 

"Well, that gets everything down pat, now what do we do to fix it?", Inu wondered.

****

Next Chapter: Going to the Wise Woman of the West for the Cure.


	7. Chapter 7

Enchanted Circle

****

Chapter 7

All three decided to go see the Witch of the West (Not to be confused with the one in the Wizard of Oz.) On their first day, however, Sessho ended up falling, and twisting his ankle. "It's not too badly hurt, just twisted.", Kagome told him, "If we put some ice on it, and keep you from walking for about the next day or so, it should be fine.",

"It doesn't feel like it will be...", Shessho muttered under his breath, annoyed with himself. 

"Oh, quit your whining, already will ya?", Inu said, "Come on, I can carry you until it's healed enough to walk on.",

Sessho blinked a couple times. "You're still acting all nice towards me, even when you know who I really am right now?", Sessho asked.

"Well, it's because I don't kick others while their down on their luck.", Inu replied.

"And it feels good to help others!", Rin piped up, "That's why I helped you out when I found you in the forest!", 

"Children understand the feelings they receive when giving, because they do it so much.", Kagome thought aloud.

"There we are, now we can continue traveling.", Inu said, holding on to Sessho by his knees, while Sessho clutched to Inu's neck, "We have a ways to go yet before we reach where I think we can get some help.", 

.....

At about sunset, the four travelers made it to a small cottage on top of a small hill in a meadow. Inu knocked on the door, "Shazumi, Shazumi, open up... It's one of your old friends, Inu- Yasha. I need your help.", 

The door opened, and a teenage girl, even shorter than Sessho at the moment, opened the door. She wore a pointed black hat with a star attached to the end of it. "Hello Inu, come on in, I was just making myself a good old cup of tea.", Shazumi, Shessho assumed, said, "You to, you to.", 

"Shessho, Rin, Kagome, this is Shazumi.", Inu introduced, "She's a demon witch, one of the best at giving advice in all the world currently.", 

"Here, lets all sit down, and talk about it over a nice cup of tea. It'll be good for your ankle, child.", Shazumi told Shessho, "Now, please tell me everything from the very beginning please...

Shessho started, telling everything that had happened to him then Inu told it from what the others had seen. "Hm.... I think I need to consult the four forces of nature....", she told them. 

So, she led them down into a cavern, in which an underground stream of water traveled through, underneath that was a pool of fire, which turned it to steam, and on the ceilings was ice. "Fire, I ask for knowledge, Water, I ask for your love, Wind, I ask for your creative nature, and Earth give me strength. I seek the fire most of all, knowledge of what is here and now, knowledge of what is to be, so let me see....

She sat there, watching the fire flare up, in a torrent of power... "I see...", she muttered.

"So, what do I have to do?", Sessho asked.

"Return to the ring and enter with your minds blank. A challenge will await there one sacrifice it shall take. In return it will bring, you back to true form again.", Shazumi told them, "That is what the fire has told me.", 

"Right, thanks for the advice, oh, and the tea.", Inu said.

Soon, they were off for the Enchanted Circle... However, Sessho couldn't get one line out of his head. _A challenge will await there, one sacrifice it shall take._ Could that mean it would kill Inu, or Kagome, or even Rin? Sessho shuddered at that thought, they'd all been nice to him since he'd been traveling with them. Even Inu- Yasha, who Sessho had always treated badly, acted kindly towards him. He didn't want anyone to die on his behalf...

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter will be the last, keep an eye out for any new stories I may post. 

__


	8. Chapter 8

Enchanted Circle

****

Chapter 8

Soon, the group entered the Enchanted circle, each slipped in one by one, clearing all thoughts from their heads, thinking of nothing until all were threw the line of trees. Sitting right in the center was the demon from before, the one who'd lead Sessho here in the first place, he growled angry he couldn't kill the jerk right now. "Oh.... It's you again is it Lord Sessho- Maru?", the demon spat out the words, "Glad you weren't dead yet so you could see my rise to power.", 

Sessho wanted so badly to say something, only to have Inu shush him. "Now that I have these.", he held up four shards teasingly, "I will rule over the world!!!!!", 

"You sick bastard!", Inu burst out now angered himself.

"Bow before your soon to be new master, mutts!", the demon cackled.

He swallowed the jewel shards then, and slowly grew stronger, bigger, and oh yes, uglier as well. His maddened eyes glared down upon the group, with fierceness. "Don't worry Sessho, I can handle him.", Inu growled, launching himself into the battle. He clawed his way threw the beast, only to have the demon heal quickly. However, as Inu watched he saw something he had never seen, whatever this demon touched died instantly. "Damn it! I can't touch him!", Inu swore, dodging the demon's tail.

Slowly, ever so slowly did the beast come close to touching a second time, until, finally crow demons came and started to peck at Inu's body. "Ah... My pets....", the demon gurgled happily, "Have come to help me in killing you!", 

Sessho watched as the hands came down towards Inu and he ran, Sessho ran for all he was worth... If Inu died then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Sessho wouldn't let another die for him. The demon grasped Sessho instead of Inu at the last second. "SESSHO!!!!!!!", Inu screamed.

Sessho felt the shearing of his flesh as the demon's hands touched himself, he could hear the cries of all the people who had taken care of him while he was human... Sessho felt himself slipping into darkness.... "Sessho.... Sessho....", he heard a soft, sweet voice, "Sessho, wake up, I know you can...", 

Sessho opened his eyes, and looked up at the woman who held him. It was Inu's Mother, but wasn't she dead? "Just let me stay asleep....", Sessho whispered, "I just want to be at peace....", 

"I can't let you do that.", she said, "Your friends need you, Sessho...", 

"Friends? Yeah, like they'd be friends to someone who nearly killed them...", Sessho whispered.

"No, Sessho, don't go back to sleep.", she urgently shook him back awake, "Rin, Kagome, Shippo all need you to save them and you're the only one who can. Inu needs you to save himself, Sessho.", 

"What do they care?", Sessho muttered, "They all just want me to be dead anyway, let me lay here for my eternity in this place....", 

"Do you hear their cries for you Sessho? Can you see their tears?", she told him.

Suddenly, he could see them, crying his name again, and again. Inu's face was streaked with tears, and blood. "Can you see how this may hurt him later even if he wins against this demon now?", she asked.

As if on cue there was a new scene in place of the current one, Inu Yasha, sitting inside a cabin. A beautiful woman walked over to where he sat, his eyes dulled, face limp. "Here Inu, can you eat some of this?", She asked, spooning the squashed food into his mouth, "Swallow it all up, now, Inu.", 

Inu didn't move of course, but you could see him swallow the food down. "That's my Inu- Yasha.... Here, let's try some more, okay?", she said, spooning some more in, "Hmmmm.... Good isn't it?",

Suddenly as if waking from another dream, he knew who the girl was.... It was Rin, she was the woman with long black hair. Such a sad face, despite the smile, she kept talking to the lifeless dummy that was Inu in the picture, then that too faded.... "Sessho... If you don't go back, then, he'll never be the same, none of them will... Because your not there.", Inu's Mother explained, "The true purpose of the Enchanted Circle is to give people like you a chance to start anew. You don't have to be enemies with Inu anymore, they won't hold your past against you...", 

"I have to... I have to.... Go home?", Sessho asked, lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes, home, back to the living world, back to yourself.", she whispered, "I set thee free.", 

Sessho felt the sensation of flying away, then he found himself back inside the circle.... Then stopped. He could see his mortal broken body far off to one side, it's eyes staring dead at himself. But, nothing seemed to matter to him, he was carefree... Happy. He was nothing but a bright light, a spirit. He whirled in a circle, and felt laughter ringing throughout his being. The demon grabbed for him, and started to try to squeeze Sessho tightly. All Sessho found himself thinking, _Silly thing, that won't work, you can't crush me, I'm nothing physical.... _No, the demon's dark hands closing over him, only increased his own light, until it began to sear away at the sides of the palms, the beast cried out, releasing him from it's grip, flinging him back to where Inu lay. Sessho bounced upon Inu's chest a couple times....

.....

A bright orb of light had appeared from nowhere just as the demon went to attack Inu again. The demon being annoyed, went to crush it, only to howl in pain, and let it shoot back out and have it land on Inu. It bounced on his chest, before it swerved around, the color flickering slightly. Are you something to play with too? it said in a Sessho like voice....

"Sessho?", Inu asked.

That is one of my names, yes. it replied whirling around and around.

"One of your names?", Inu asked.

I am a spirit! I have many lives before the one called 'Sessho' It replied with what seemed to be giggles.

"Oh.", Inu said, getting up, and running towards the large demon.

Where are you going? the spirit asked, racing after him.

"To finish this fight.", Inu growled.

Why? Don't you want to play with me instead? it asked, I'm much nicer to play with than that.

"I know, why don't you play with that thing instead, then I'll play with you.", Inu asked, seems how the spirit had hurt the demon previously.

Do you think he'd want to become my friend? the spirit inquired, I don't have any friends.

"Yes, I think he'd like that very much, maybe if you hug him, he'll want you to be his friend too.", Inu smirked.

Okay! I'll try to hug him. it giggled, streaking up to the giant thing, and did what must have been a hug to itself.

The demon howled in pain, great pieces of it pealing away... "Well, I'll be.", Inu said, watching in awe as the demon was soon nothing more than a puff of smoke. 

He must have not wanted to be my friend, he went away. the spirit sadly said.

Suddenly, as though remembering something it had forgotten, the spirit dropped three jewel shards to the ground. I saved these for you, they looked nice, but, I think I ate the last one. the spirit said, then, it suddenly didn't look so well.

"What's happening to you?", Inu asked as it heaved, and shifted... 

I feel funny.... the spirit groaned as it grew larger. I'm scared...

Inu gingerly held the spirit to himself, as it started to shudder, and cry in it's own way. "I won't let you go, you'll be alright...", Inu ensured.

It grew larger, and shifted some more in Inu's arms. Until finally it was Sessho- Maru in his arms, the real Sessho, shivering nakedly and crying softly. "Sessho....", Inu said.

I don't want to be trapped.... the final cry of Sessho's spirit remarked.

"Sessho, are you, okay?", Inu asked, "Sessho?",

"Hmmmm....", Sessho mumbled, curling up wanting to go to sleep.

"Seeeeeshooooo!!!!!! Your drooling all over me!!!!!!!!!", Inu whined.

"Hmph? I am? What time is it?", Sessho asked, rolling off.

"It's nearly two in the afternoon.", Inu replied.

"What happened to the demon?", Sessho asked.

"You killed it.", Inu remarked, "Or your spirit did anyways.",

"Cool...", Sessho muttered, "I dreamed about your Mother....", 

"What?", Inu whispered, "What did she say?", 

"She wouldn't let me sleep, said I had to help you, cause you needed help, said I was to go home.", Sessho looked at Inu, "Personally I don't think I was dreaming, I think I was dead.", 

"You were.", Inu said, pointing over at Sessho's previous body, "You were dead this whole time.", 

"That is the sickest thing I've seen in my life. Not to mention it's creepy too.", Sessho remarked, "Well, let's get on with burning it...",

"Right, good idea.", Inu agreed.

"I've been thinking.", Sessho spoke, "I really didn't mind traveling with you and you didn't treat me the way I thought you would if you knew it was me so....", 

"What are you trying to get at?", Inu- Yasha asked.

"I think I'd like to help you collect jewel shards...", Sessho said, "Of course if you don't want me to, I wouldn't blame you-", 

Sessho started to hack, and cough.... Then, a small shard of a jewel fell out of his mouth. "How did?...", Sessho wondered.

"I'll tell you all about it later...", Inu replied, "While we're traveling..",

****

End: Hey good ending right? Long ending, but good, right?


End file.
